1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic radiation polarization devices and particularly to conversion of electromagnetic radiation to linear, elliptical, or circular polarization.
2. Description of Related Art
Unpolarized light is described by random orientation of the electric field vector perpendicular to the radiation direction of travel, and corresponding magnetic field vector orthogonal to both the direction of travel and the electric field vector. Linear polarized light is characterized by a spatially constant orientation of the electric field vector and corresponding constant scalar magnitude. Elliptically polarized light is characterized by a rotating electric field vector orientation as observed along the direction of travel and varying scalar electric field magnitude dependent on electric field vector orientation. Circular polarized light is a special case of elliptically polarized light in which the electric field scalar magnitude remains constant.
The early art separates unpolarized electro magnetic radiation into polarized components. Historically a method to separate linearly polarized light was by applying Malus's law. Malus discovered in 1809 that light could be partially or completely polarized by reflection, as described by Halladay Resnick, “Physics For Students of Science and Engineering,” pages 1061-1062. FIG. 1 shows graphs of the transmission and reflection coefficients separating unpolarized electro magnetic radiation into the two orthogonally linearly polarized components versus incident angle as measured from a reference orthogonal to the surface. The equations are presented by Jefimenko, “Electricity and Magnetism,” pages 546 to 547. In FIG. 1 the reflection coefficient, 200, and transmission coefficient, 201, are polarized with the electric field vector at an angle to the incident surface. The reflection coefficient, 300, and transmission coefficient, 301, are polarized with the electric field vector parallel to the incident surface. Brewster's angle, 500, is the critical incident angle in which all of one polarization is refracted. Brewsters plates take advantage of the full transmission of the orthogonal component by selectively reflecting the vector component parallel to the surface, and transmitting the vector component at an angle to the incident surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,731 provides a classical early prism utilizing the multiple plates set at Brewsters angle, referred to as the MacNeille prism, shown in FIG. 2. MacNeille used seven layers of alternating high and low indices of refraction materials oriented to satisfy Brewsters angle to separate incident unpolarized light to a resultant linearly polarized light. The MacNeille prism further provides for the incident and exiting light to be normal to the prism's surface. Reference H Angus Macleod, “Thin Film Optical Filters,” pages 362 to 366.
Another historical method to separate and produce linearly polarized light has been to use birefringent materials such as calcite. Birefringent materials at particular orientations exhibit differing indices of refraction, causing light transmitting through the crystal to be separated into two mutually perpendicular linearly polarized electric field vectors at different velocities and different refraction angles. The birefringent properties are utilized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,524 which provides a good background and describes several prism types. One type of separator utilizes a polarization prism that also applies Brewsters law, and polarizes the incident light by total internal reflection of one of the two electric field vectors of the incident light at an interior surface, which is canted to the incident light at or beyond a selected critical angle. A second type utilizes a polarization prism, which transmits both electric field components of the incident light while physically separating them from each other at the output of the polarization prism in accordance to Snells refraction law.
Some applications require separating the two orthogonally polarized electromagnetic radiations. One widely used technique for implementing this type of polarization prism is to cut one or more calcite crystals to form a Nicol or a Glan Thompson type prism. The resultant prism parts are then cemented together with an appropriate index of refraction adhesive. Another implementation of the calcite polarizer is to cement a layer of calcite or birefringent material between two glass prisms.
Other types of birefringent polarization prisms are the Wollaston and Rochon shearing polarizers. The polarizers produce two plane polarized, orthogonal, radiation paths with an angular separation between them at the same output surface of the polarization prism. In addition, the Wollaston polarizer disperses both polarizations of the incident light, and the Rochon polarizer yields only one half the angular separation of the polarized light beams of the Wollaston polarizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,535 Edwin Land, et al disclose a polarization converter comprised of a pluarity of alternating layers where one layer is isotropic and the other alternating layer is birefringent. Furthermore the index of refractions and orientaton of the birefringent layer is so selected that the index of refraction for the isotropic layer and birefringent layer is the same for electromagnetic radiation of a particular linear polarization, allowing the polarization to transit thru both layers of the optics without a polarization or direction change. Whereas the index of refraction for the orthogonal polarization upon transiting the isotropic fully refracted at the interface and channeled down the isotropic layer. The output is two linear orthogonal polarizations transmitted at different exit angles. Land further positions a phase rotator array to modify the polarization of one of the exit rays to match the other. Disadvantage of this approach is the theoretical maximum of 75% for a narrow passband of the radiation which can be converted to like linear polarization. A further disadvantage is that the optic requires precise angular positioning of the birefringent layer with respect to input radiation. A further disadvantage is the exact requirements for the angular positioning and birefringent properties, dramatically restricting the choice of materials. Similarly material selection of both layers is inhibited by the requirement that both layers exhibit the same index of refraction for the selected polarization. The design also invokes use of Brewster's law which restricts the dynamic of the conversion process both in bandwidth and overall conversion efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,076 W Gerfcken, et al discloses a polarization converter utilizing a plurality of alternating layers where in one layer exhibits a high index of refraction relative to the second layer. The layers are angled relative to the incident radiation so that Brewster's law is satisfied where 100% of the incident radiation of a particular linear polarization is reflected from the interface between layers 1 and 2 and directed to exit the optic. The orthogonal polarization refracts at the layer's interface and is directed to a double refractive foil causing a half wavelength phase shift. The polarizations exiting the optics both match. The disadvantage of this optic is the complexity of structures and high mechanical tolerance demands. Further the optic is designed to operate at Brewsters's angle, which restricts the bandwidth and total conversion efficiency. A further disadvantage is that the double refractive foil must be constructed to a precise thickness and relative orientation in order to rotate the incident light vector exactly half wavelength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,526 Kondo, et al discloses a polarization converter utilizing a plurality of alternating layers where in one layer exhibits a high index of refraction relative to the second layer. The polarization converter efficiency is stated as 1.4 better than conventional, 40%, which is only improvement to 60% conversion. The layers are angled relative to the incident radiation so that Brewster's law is satisfied where 100% of the incident radiation of a particular linear polarization is reflected from the interface between layers 1 and 2 and channeled down layer 1. The orthogonal polarization by Brewster's law is 100% transmitted into the second layer. The second layer is selected to be of birefringent material of a thickness along the ray trace to cause a half wavelength electric field rotation exactly half wavelength. Thus half of the exiting radiation's polarization agrees with the radiation channeled down the first layer. Disadvantages of this invention are that the maximum theoretical efficiency for one interaction is 75% at a narrow passband and the conditions of Brewster's law must be satisfied. A further disadvantage is that both alternating layers are selected to be birefringent materials, restricting the material selection. A disadvantage is that the birefringent layer must be constructed to a precise thickness and positioned to an exact orientation in order to rotate the incident light vector exactly half wavelength. The precision fabrication requirements drive up assembly costs and restrict the selection of materials. FIG. 4 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,526 Kondo, et al shows two reflections, but the design uses a single pass of the radiation's electric vector rotation which automatically restricts maximum efficiency to 75%.
SEIKO EPSON (JP 01-265206) discloses a optic of isotropic and birefringent materials where the a birefringent layer causes the unpolarized input radiation to be split into two components at diverging angles, and focused via a micro-lens array onto an array of focus spots with mutually orthogonal linear polarization. Because the incoming radiation has different incoming angle onto the micro lens array, the lens produces an array of focus spots that are alternately orthogonal polarizations. A micro-array of phase shifting plates is positioned to rotate a set of focus points with like linear polarization to match the linear polarization of the other set. The main disadvantage of this approach is the complex high tolerance arrays which drive fabrication costs up. The lens array is best produced by casting a polymer, which restricts the applications. The maximum theoretical efficiency is only 75%.
Other polarization schemes that strive to convert the entire incident electromagnetic radiation into a single polarization have been referred to as doublers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,630 describes the most recent improved polarization doubler. A polarization splitter film and a phase retardation film are used to focus and refract the incident radiation with an under plate. The radiation transiting the under plate, goes through a series of optical processes of polarization splitting, reflection, total reflection, phase retardation, and subsequently becomes radiation of a single polarization state output. A major disadvantage is a complex micro optic structure requiring precision manufacture which results in a high manufacturing cost. The complex micro optic is best produced from a cast or plastic material, which limits the application capabilities. The doubler is only targeted for use with LCD projectors, and does not provide a generalized design for other applications such as automobile headlight blinding prevention where the headlight output radiation is linearly polarized at 45 degrees from vertical in order to allow polarization discrimination by oncoming drivers or pedestrians viewing through a similarly polarized film. The design does not lend itself well to miniaturization, required in the fiber optics applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,991 is referenced because of its mention of birefringent cement.